Clark Kent (Smallville)
Clark Kent (of Smallville-Earth), is the alter ego of Superman, Earth's greatest hero. Hailing from the planet Krypton, Clark is a super-powered alien who was raised in Smallville, Kansas. He resided there until his early adult years, when he moved to Metropolis. In this universe, his true love is Lana Lang, she is what he will always desire and want...the only reason they're not together is because physically they can't. Eventually he realizes that his Destined One True Love is Lois Lane. Personality Clark can be very hypocritical at time; he has on number of occasion condemned humans and aliens alike for committing acts he himself had committed numerous times. This side of his personality is even more apparent and repugnant when it comes to him being good friends with Oliver Queen, a multi murderer, and him turning a blind eye to Lois Lane bullying and harming others, even their co-workers. These twisted act showed that there is a compassion in Lana that is lacking in Lois and Oliver. Clark used to have it, too, but since he became Superman (and the lost of Lana's influence) he lost his way. True Love Clark and Lana's relationship spanned many years, and has been the source of both happiness and heartbreak for both of them. They fought long and hard to be with each, overcoming obstacle after obstacle and those who have tried to foil them for their own selfish ends. Clark even made it clear to Lois and a number of occasion that Lana comes first in his affections. When Lana aquired the Prometheus suit it seemed like they had finally won, but an old enemy had one more card to play. A vengeful Lex had Winslow Schott put a kryptonite bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, forcing Lana to choose between Clark and the people of Metropolis. Lana chose to defuse the bomb to save Metropolis which devastated Clark. This infected Lana's superpowered nanoskin with kryptonite on a permanent basis, and as a result of this, she could no longer be near Clark. Lana left Smallville to protect Clark, and went to go on her own quest in protecting the world. After, having his true love, Lana, ripped away from him by a malicious Lex Luthor (Lana's ex-husband), Clark gave up on their shared belief that they can and should be allowed to forge their own destiny, and accepted the one everyone was pushing him towards, Lois. The two eventually got engaged and are currently living together. But that too shall not last, as Lois is a normal human woman who will eventually age and die. Lana has proven time and time again that she has the strength of character to be a hero for Clark, maybe one day she will be able to help him believe again. Plus, as a nigh immortal time is on Clark's side, and might be on Lana's side as well due to her powers. : "Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Who knew?" : "I did." - Lois and Clark regarding their romantic relationship. The relationship between Clark Kent and Lois Lane has developed slowly over the years from bickering friends, dynamic partners and ultimately romantic lovers. Their destined relationship began when they met at the beginning of his senior year of high school when Lois found Clark lying naked in the middle of Miller's Field.1 They often bickered but despite these disputes, Lois and Clark have been shown to care a lot about each other.2 They gradually fell in love over the course of the series.3 Even while the two were just friends, more than one person has commented on their chemistry over the course of their friendship. When Oliver Queen began a romantic relationship with Lois, he half-jokingly commented that Clark masked his feelings for Lois with sarcasm due to the two of them living under the same roof for so long. Jimmy Olsen set them up for a date on Valentine's Day on the grounds that they had chemistry, yet Lois remained unconvinced, describing their potential relationship as hot fudge and halibut. A mystic named Star later cryptically told Jimmy that she had a feeling that Lois and Clark's destinies were more intertwined than anyone realized. Then there was Maxima who had come to Earth to pursue a relationship with Clark, but her attempts failed when Lois caught her and Clark together, breaking her hold on him. Maxima told Lois that Clark would have never been able to break through her hold had it not been for his feelings for Lois. Lois also demonstrated a certain attraction for Clark on the three occasions where she witnessed him openly using his powers, although she always forgot what she saw in the aftermath4, but came to appreciate him as a person after they started working together in the Daily Planet, until Clark felt ready to tell her his secret himself. Lois's role in Clark's life is crucial, as she provides him with an "anchor" to his humanity, allowing him to forge and sustain bonds with people and keep him human at heart so that she is able to "ground" him. It is also Lois's fierce belief and determination in Clark that helps him to embrace his destiny to become a hero. Protecting Lana Clark first intervenes and saves Lana from a webbing patch when Greg Arkin, a fellow high school classmate, prepares to mate with her. While Clark has saved Lana's life numerous times over the years, a few stand out as truly defining moments in Lana's life. Without Clark intervening in these unique events, Lana would never have been able to fulfill her destiny as a superheroine. A few are explored below: Lana was on her way back into town after she dropped Whitney off at the bus station, unaware that three tornadoes were headed her way. However, when Clark heard that the tornadoes were headed towards Smallville, he became worried for Lana's safety. Making his priorities clear, he abandoned Chloe and super-sped to save Lana, as a tornado sucked her truck up. Lana's truck was lifted into the funnel of the storm and Clark rushed into the storm and saved her. Despite Clark's attempts to maintain his secret, Lana suspected that Clark was the reason she was still alive, particularly as she had vivid memories of Clark's face as she was pulled into a tornado. Lana directly questioned Clark about this, but he brushed it off. Unconvinced, Lana later tried to reassure Clark that she would not be bothered if he was different. While Clark always there to protect Lana, she also played a part in her own self-defense and thus her destiny. She decided to learned how to protect and defend herself by taking combat lessons with Lex. Over the years she has evolved from a soft and naive girl to a stronger confident woman. One of the most extraordinary saves was when Clark received a phone call from the future during which Adam Knight kills Lana. Anxious about this event, Clark, Lana, and Chloe teamed up together to figure out where the call came from. When they pieced together the clues, they determined that Lana's phone call was actually from the future. Clark worked tirelessly through the day to stop the event leading up to Lana's death in the hopes that would change the future. However, when he was unsuccessful from preventing these events from happening, he went to the teen crisis center to wait for Lana's call. There, an electrical short happened with meteor rocks nearby, serving as a possible reason for the time-warp. Clark lifted the power pole high enough to pull the lines out of the puddle with the meteor rocks. He was then able to ask Lana where she was and supersped to her location just in time to deflect the bullet for her, saving her life. When Clark confessed his secret to Lana and asked her to marry him, she was shocked and reserved at responding to his proposal at first; reveals his secret to Lana. however she accepted Clark for who he was and agreed to marry him. Clark then realized that he could trust Lana to keep his secret, but soon realized that it was dangerous for her, as Lex inadvertently caused a car accident, killing her. With this, Clark realized that Lana's life was the price that Jor-El promised to collect when he resurrected Clark. After going to the Fortress of Solitude and pleading with him to fix it, Clark was given a crystal by Jor-El that will reset the day back to the beginning. After the day was reset, Clark reconsidered his decision to tell Lana his secret as a means to keep her safe. A crazed fan thought that Clark would finally embrace his destiny if the woman he loved was dead, so the fan tried to kill Lana by throwing her off a roof, but Clark arrived just in time to save her. Clark even had to save Lana from herself, when during a romantic afternoon with Clark, Lana accidentally received Clark's powers when she was struck by lightning while holding a piece of kryptonite. Lana wasn't mentally ready to handle such great power and she became corrupted by them, and used them in a violent and vengeful way. Clark was later able to de-power Lana before she destroyed herself, in effect once again preserving her destiny. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Friends of Smallville Lana Category:Friends of the Langs Category:Smallville Universe Category:Clark Kent variations